<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A pregnant Bat by WhiteDiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072245">A pregnant Bat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDiana/pseuds/WhiteDiana'>WhiteDiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, F/F, Pregnancy, Taking care of pregnant wife, hard labor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDiana/pseuds/WhiteDiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette and MC decide to start a family, Juliette carries their first child and MC takes care of her wife.  Will everything go smoothly, or will everything go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Optima/Elenor Optima, Juliette Optima/Main Character, MC Mom/MC Dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A pregnant Bat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted on the WLW Lovestruck fanfiction Tumblr blog, written by ValkrieWonder, this is me.  We are allowed to post what we write on here after the story posts on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all began with a vist to MCs parents, something the couple did every other week since MC and Juliette had married the year before, the off week being spent with the Optimas.  Optimus had grown under their leadership and old employees had learned about the company's previous dark dealings, and new employees learned this after they settled into their jobs.  After being married for a year the couple had decided it was time to start a family of their own.  Juliette had wanted to carry their first child, MC would carry the next one.  After undergoing the proper procedures they were waiting to see if it had worked.</p><p>Dinner was progressing well when Juliette felt a wave of nausea over take her.  She quickly bolted to the bathroom and managed to make it in time.  Once she felt better she felt a familiar hand on her back. Giving MC a grateful smile, Juliette rinsed her mouth and washed her hands before the couple returned to the table.  After returning to their seats, Tina, MC's mother spoke, “Are you all right dear?”</p><p>“I'm fine, although I'm not sure what is going on, it's been happening for the past couple of days.”</p><p>“I'm sorry for asking, but you had the implantation procedure recently right?” MC nodded, “Yeah, we did, a couple weeks ago.”  MC thought for a minute, before her eyes widened,  “Wait, you don't think?”</p><p>Tina nodded, “I do, the same thing happened to me.”</p><p>Juliette looked at MC, “What are you two talking about, love?”</p><p>“Mom thinks you might be pregnant.”</p><p>“Despite it's misleading name, morning sickness can actually happen at any time.”</p><p>MC's Dad, Carl nodded, “Just like how your mother was when she was pregnant with you, up at all hours.”</p><p>“Juliette looked thoughtful, “Is there anything I can do?”</p><p>Tina nodded, “Well you can try eating smaller meals spaced throughout the day, and if something in particular seems to set it off, avoid it.”  The couple nodded.</p><p>The rest of the night went smoothly and the couple bought a pregnancy test on the way home.  After arriving home the two snuggled together before going to sleep.</p><p>Early the next morning Juliette was first of the couple to wake up.  Taking the test out of it's package, Juliette read the instructions before taking it.</p><p>She had just finished washing her hands when MC walked in, “Oh, sorry hon, I didn't realize you were in here.  Did you take the test?”</p><p>“Yeah, just finished, just need to wait.”  After waiting, Juliette took a deep breath, before looking at the test.  The word pregnant staring right back at them.  The two stared at it for a second, before it hit them what it said.  MC swept Juliette into her arms and kissed her.</p><p>Both sets of parents and The Syndicate were soon told the news, and all were thrilled with the announcement.   As the weeks passed MC supported her wife however she could.  Rubbing her back whenever Juliette had morning sickness, cooking meals, and taking care of her wife's needs.</p><p>As the weeks passed, the morning sickness eased before disappearing completely.  As she progressed Juliette soon found that she was horny more often than usual.  And so it was during a routine examination that she asked her doctor about this, albeit, very red.  The doctor giggled, “Don't be embarrassed, I have heard it all.  And no this isn't uncommon, hormones fluctuate during pregnancy, and increased arousal is very common.  As everything is normal, I see absolutely no reason why you can't resume such activities.”  After returning home, they did just that.</p><p>Juliette's belly grew to accommodate the developing life within her as she progressed through the second trimester, MC loved to gently rub her wife's belly, much to Juliette's delight.  MC also loved to help Juliette shower, washing her wife from top to bottom.  The couple also maintained their active sex life, experimenting with new positions as Juliette's belly grew bigger and bigger.</p><p>Once they could they decided to ask the doctor to tell them the gender and learned that they were having a girl.  After talking it over they decided to name her Anabel Lily Optima.</p><p>It wasn't all good things however, Juliette soon started having weird cravings, everything from ice cream with pickles to chips with chocolate sauce.  Tina assured her daughter, when MC asked her about it, that this was also common and it wasn't anything to be concerned with.  The hormones running through Juliette's body also caused her mood to swing unexpectedly, the doctor assured the couple that this was also normal and was to be expected.</p><p>Eventually Juliette entered her third trimester, and the couple began to prepare their apartment for their child, with everything from cabinet locks to outlet covers.  The room next to their bedrioom was soon painted pink and was outfitted with the furniture needed.  While Juliette's libido had waned somewhat, MC made sure her wife knew how much she loved her, MC gave her wife lots of foot, back, and belly rubs, much to her wife's gratitude.  That wasn't to say they hadn't completely stopped making love to each other, but as Juliette neared the end of her pregnancy she just didn't feel like making love as much as before.  This didn't bother MC, she loved Juliette no matter what.  Of course the aches and pains only intensified as her pregnancy progressed. </p><p>After a baby shower, where the couple had been given everything they needed thanks to both parents and the Syndicate, the two settled down to wait for Juliette to go into labor.</p><p>On December 23rd,  Juliette woke up first to wake up, and after making a stop in the bathroom, waddled to the kitchen.  She was soon joined by MC, and the two began to make breakfast.  After finishing MC gathered the dishes while Juliette headed to the couch, but just as she got there, she felt a cramp in her lower body.  It passed quickly and Juliette shrugged it off.  As the day progressed the cramps soon began to become stronger and more frequent.  It wasn't long before MC realized what was going on, “I think you're in labor, love.”</p><p>As the day progressed, Juliette's contractions gradually became stronger and closer together.  MC supported her wife, making sure Juliette was well hydrated and rubbed her back, helping Juliette breath through her contractions.  Once the contractions reached 10 minutes apart and 2 minutes in duration, MC called the midwife, who told them to head to the birth center, she would gather her things and meet them there.  MC quickly called her parents, then Andi, all three promised to spread the word and met them at the center</p><p>Once they arrived MC quickly parked and walked with Juliette inside.  They were soon settled into a good size private room with 2 beds, a bathroom with a large tub that could fit the both of them comfortably, and several chairs.  Once she was settled, the midwife checked her and found she was four centimeters dilated.   “Alright, you're progressing, but you're not dilating very quickly,  Let's see what rest and time do before we talk about other options, try and get some rest, I'll check you again later.”   After the midwife left, Juliette dozed off, MC simply rubbed her arm and back, letting her wife rest and gather her strength for what lay ahead.  Hearing someone at the door, MC looked up, to see her parents standing there.  She waved them in and her mother gave her a hug,</p><p> “How's she been doing?”</p><p>She's been progressing slowly, but she's progressing.  I'm letting her get some rest.”</p><p>“Good idea, she'll need all the energy she can get later.”  After talking a few more minutes MC's parents left some food behind and headed back to the lobby.  Not too long after, Eleanor and Jack entered, they didn't stay long either, but offered words of encouragement to MC.</p><p>Not long after, Juliette woke up, “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey love, you feeling alright?”</p><p>“Better now that I've rested, but do you have anything to eat?  I'm really hungry.”</p><p>MC nodded, “Mom brought some sandwiches.”  Just as Juliette finished eating, a strong contraction gripped her body, causing the blonde to let out a scream of pain.  MC just grasped her wife's hand, letting her squeeze it as hard as she needed to, if this was a fraction of the pain her wife was in, MC wouldn't complain.</p><p>Once the contraction passed the midwife entered, “Hi you two, I'd like to see how much you have dilated, if I could, Juliette.”</p><p>After she finished the midwife straightened up, “Seven centimeters, just three more to go.  I'll be back in a bit.  Feel free to walk around, you can also get into the tub if you want to try that; I'll keep a birth stool or ball ready if you want them.”</p><p>Juliette opted to try the water, and soon she was in the tub wearing only her bra, with MC behind her, the water easing her aching back.  MC gently rubbed her wife's belly, hoping to comfort and support her wife as she labored.  </p><p>Neither woman were sure how much time passed, but eventually Juliette felt the urge to push, MC kept rubbing her wife's belly and encouraged her to not push yet, she didn't want Juliette to hurt herself or the baby.  Soon the midwife returned and checked Juliette again, “Nine centimeters, almost there, shouldn't be too long now.  But you can't push quite yet.”  MC kept her focus on Juliette, encouraging her and telling her how much she loved her and that she was proud of her.  Finally Juliette grew tired of her bra and asked MC to take it off, which she did and placed it to the side.</p><p>Finally the midwife returned and checked Juliette, “Ok, Juliette, your fully dilated, go ahead and push when you're ready.”</p><p>Juliette was soon pushing, grunting with the effort as she worked with her body to deliver their child.  MC kept encouraging her wife, telling her that she was doing well and that the end was in sight.  And although Juliette had expected the pain to level off, it kept getting worse.  “It burns!  Eventually her lower lips parted in a tear drop shape the the baby's head descended lower and lower, the tear drop shape soon became a circle as the head started crowning, “OK, you're crowning, almost there.”  Juliette let out a scream a with the next contraction, “It burns!  Make it stop!”  Juliette howled in pain.  Tearing at MC's heart.</p><p>“It means the baby's head is stretching to fit, easy now, too fast and you'll tear.”  After the next contraction, the midwife spoke, “Oh boy, OK Juliette your baby is in what we call occiput posterior position, that means she's head down, but with the face facing towards your belly rather than your bottom like usual.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”  MC asked.</p><p>“It means that Juliette is going to have to work harder than normal, and it hurts worse.  I wish it was different, but...”</p><p>“What can I do?”</p><p>“Just what you are, MC.  Keep encouraging her and keep her spirits up.”</p><p>A couple of contractions later and Juliette was running out of energy, “I can't do this anymore.”</p><p>“Yes you can love, I know you're tired but it's almost over you have to keep pushing.”</p><p>Finally with the next push, the head began emerging.  “There you go Juliette the head is coming out.”  Finally the head was completely out.  “Alright the head is out, one more contraction should do the trick.”  Sure enough, the baby shoulders slid free with the next contraction and her body slid out easily afterwards.  The midwife quickly put Anabel into Juliette's arms as she took her first breath and started to cry.  Juliette ran one of her nipples along Anabel's mouth and the baby quickly latched on and began to nurse.  It was then that the midwife told the couple that the time was 2:47 in the morning on December 25th, Christmas Day.  Juliette had been in labor for over 36 hours.  Soon after the cord was tied and cut.</p><p>Once the families and their friends were allowed in, they all took turns holding Anabel and congratulating the couple.  Eventually everyone headed home and MC snuggled against her wife, and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>